deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Dreemurr vs Kratos
Asriel Dreemurr vs Kratos is a what if? Death Battle created by DarkDragon1999. Description Undertale vs God of War! '''A battle with a Demigod that have the power of the Greek gods,and a god that have the power of six human souls and monsters souls! Who will wins? Interlude Wiz:Many battles we create gods from various mythologies,as Gregar,Norse,Egyptian,etc,as two characters in two games:One who is the son of the chief god of Greek mythology that he killed Ares,and one that is not a mythology,but a boss very powerful. Boomstick:Then we choose two gods of two games. Wiz:Asriel Dreemurr,the God of the HyperDeath! Boomstick:Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta! Wiz:I'm Wizard,and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Asriel Dreemurr Cue:Hopes and Dreams/SAVE the World/His Theme Remix Wiz:In his earlier years, Asriel was the biological child of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, the rulers of the Underground. As such, he would be the one to be next in line to the throne, that is until one day, a child named Chara fell from the summit of Mt Ebott and into their homeland. Boomstick:But Asriel took Chara to your home and Asgore and Toriel adopted human.''' Wiz:Asriel and Chara became good friends. Soon after however, Asriel discovered his sibling's strong hatred for the entire human race, and while he ignored it at first, he soon became an unwitting pawn in Chara's plan, in that they would eat fresh buttercups and fuse with Asriel's soul to get out of the Underground and earn revenge on the humans. Boomstick:However, while he was in the middle of executing the plan (after being bombarded by attack after attack by villagers with the intent to kill since he was carrying a child's body), he ditched their plan, allowing him to return back to the underground, where he would perish in a flower garden. After that, the infuriated King Asgore declared war on humanity, which resulted in the humans building a barrier between them and the Underworld. Wiz:Many years later Alphys injected determination with flowers,and Flowey was born but the result was not about Asriel, and he had no soul and felt no emotions. Boomstick:In the True Pacifist Ending, Flowey absorved the human souls, and releaved his true form, but he becomes a god. Asriel: Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me your best friend... Kratos Cue:Kratos's Theme Wiz:A mighty warrior of Spartan general, a demigod born from the loins of Zeus, Kratos offered a life in servitude to Ares to defeat a barbarian horde. Boomstick:But Kratos broke his oath on the day that Ares tricked him into slaughtering his own wife and daughter while burning a temple dedicated to Athena to the ground. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos sought repentance for his sin. Wiz:And Kratos set out for revenge and kill all the greek gods with your wrath! Boomstick:He uses your Blade of Chaos to attack your enemies on your way, and use the Blade of Olymps to destroy all the greek gods! Wiz:Maybe I noticed a similarity between Kratos and Asriel! Boomstick:Yeah i noticed a similarity too,both are gods and use your powers! Kratos:Zeus! Your son has returned! I bring the destruction of olymps! Pre-Fight Wiz:Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:I'TS TIME TO A DEATH BATTLE! Cue:Ruins Flowey climbed Mount Olympus and then felt impressed at what he saw, Kratos killing Poseidon violently but he approached Kratos and said: Flowey:Hey you! Kratos:Huh? Who is there? Flowey:Hey! Down here! Kratos:*looks down* FIGHT!! Cue:Your Best Friend Flowey:Howdy gray guy! i'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Kratos: . . . Flowey:*looks at blade of chaos* Wow! so you're a strong human, but otherwise, what is your name, weird human? Kratos:I'm Kratos, the god of war and destroyer of olymps Flowey: *cricket sounds* Kratos:What? Flowey:*laughs* Kratos:Why are you laughing?Your strange creature! Flowey:Huh,you don't looks like so powerful if i absorved these...*Six human souls and so many monster souls appear around Flowey* human and monsters souls, And with the power of these souls,I will transform myself into my true form! Kratos:Give me the souls for me! : *music stops* Flowey:Wait! What? Kratos:*having rage* I said give me the human souls NOW!! Flowey:*uses friendliness pellets around Kratos* If you want me to give the souls to you,you have to face me first! Kratos:*Hold the blades of chaos with your hands* So you dare to fight me? But you look like a weak creature! Flowey:It's what we're going to see and you're just making doubts. Flowey is about to absorve the monster souls,but first he absorve the six human souls, and Kratos felt shocked and starts to sweat, after Flowey absorved the monster souls and he said: Flowey:So you're impressed by what you see,are not you? Kratos:But i have more power than you, Flowey! Flowey:My name is no more Flowey, now my name is... A S R I E L D R E E M U R R ! DEATH BATTLE!!! Cue:Hopes and Dreams Remix Kratos uses his blades of chaos and tries to stab Asriel, but he failed and then Asriel uses Star Blazing, and Kratos was injured slightly, and Kratos in anger shouted: Kratos:You will be destroyed by me, and i will discover your weakness! Asriel:You know... i actually don't have a weakness, but YOU have! Asriel uses Chaos Saber and he attacks Kratos, but Kratos defend himself using the blade of olymps, and Asriel uses Star Blazing again and Kratos tried to divert, but Asriel uses Shocker Breaker and Kratos got hurt, and after he uses Icarus wings and flew over Asriel to attack him, but he said: Kratos:You will pay for trying to defeat me Asriel, and you will give the souls that you have absorbed! Asriel:NEVER!!! Asriel uses Chaos Buster and Kratos was very hurt and maybe can't attack, and Asriel use again Chaos Saber and he scratches Kratos's chest, and Asriel said for Kratos: Asriel:Hahahaha!Now you're weak,and you will never have the souls to be more powerful than me! Kratos:you...pathetic... Asriel:Pathetic,huh? I'll show you who's pathetic. After appears a giant skull goat in front of Kratos, and Asriel uses Hyper Goner and destroy all the timeline, but Kratos tried to survive Asriel's last attack,but he did,and he is too weak to defeat Asriel. Asriel:WHAT? You survived? Kratos:Y-Yes...I-I survived... Asriel:Then i will show my TRUE POWER!Then prepare your DEFEAT! Then Asriel transforms into Angel of Death Cue:Burn in Despair! But Kratos cannot move,but can struggle,and Asriel said: Asriel:HAHAHAHA! I'm more powerful than you now,and then with this power, i will control the timeline,and you will forget your memories now, then GOODBYE KRATOS! Asriel used comets that changed color and were in the direction of Kratos, and Kratos tried to struggle,but i'ts too late, and was fatally wounded by Asriel's attack and then he fell off the floor and dies, and Asriel makes a loud and evil laugh. Results Wiz:That was so EPIC!!! Boomstick:This battle was hard for one to defeat the other, was not it? Wiz:Yep! Boomstick:There is a reason why he was defeated,The reason why he was defeated because Asriel absorbs all the souls he had, and then Kratos tried to use the powers of the god Ares! Wiz:And he have the power of the greek gods,but were not as strong with Asriel's powers! Boomstick:Asriel had a lot more power than Kratos, however he can reset anything mostly he can destroy any timeline! Wiz:Exactly,But your main weakness is the SAVE button! Boomstick:It seems that Kratos does not have as much power to defeat Asriel! Wiz:THE WINNER IS ASRIEL DREEMURR! The Winner is Asriel Dreemurr.png Who will wins? Asriel Dreemurr Kratos Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card